


Morning Glow

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy morning rutting and making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glow

Castiel shifts, still mostly asleep and aware of nothing outside the aching hardness of his own cock pressed to Dean's hip.  The tug of skin on skin makes him shiver and curl closer, practically wrapping himself around his still-sleeping bedmate.  His face is buried against Dean's neck, his warm breath drawing the clean scent of Dean's skin to his nostrils.  He shifts again, lets a little "mmm" slip as his cock slides between their bodies.

When Castiel raises his head, he sees the room is filled with pre-dawn gray.  He sighs softly and blinks, then blinks again to focus his sleepy eyes.  Castiel had hoped it was later; he'd be more appreciative of the joys of mornings if they just didn't come so damned early.  He studies Dean's face, able only to make out the darkest of his freckles in the dimness of the room.  The freckled face is serene, unworried, and more beautiful than Castiel has words to describe.

The steady rise and fall of Dean's chest under his arm continues even as Castiel starts to press forward, grinding in a slow and easy rhythm, seeking the friction Dean's body provides.  It feels nice; this unhurried pace of skin sliding on skin as Castiel's body continues the process of waking up.  Dean stirs, mutters something under his breath, and tightens the arm around Castiel's shoulders to pull him closer.

"Are you awake, Dean?"  It's breathier than Castiel intended, voice soft and a little croaky from its overnight disuse.  He presses his nose to the curve of Dean's jaw and rubs to feel the sandpapery stubble, breathing shallow.

"Hmm?"  Dean rubs a light steady circle in the middle of Castiel's back; right between his shoulder blades, then makes his way down the dip of Castiel's spine.  His voice is a honey-edged rasp,  "Yeah.. yeah, I'm awake."

His eyes are still closed but there's a faint smile on his lips as Castiel's rutting grows more insistent.   Dean's hands are sure when he takes Castiel by the hips and shifts his body, resettling him in a tangle of legs with cock gliding alongside cock.  Castiel moans, presses a frenzy of kisses to Dean's throat and the line of his jaw; Dean's breath hisses through his teeth as he grabs Castiel's ass and pulls his hips closer in a slower grind, arching up to meet each downward thrust.

Dean's body is sleep warm and soft beneath Castiel's, his breath coming in soft, pleasured gasps as his fingers dig into Castiel's ass harder and harder.  Castiel nips and licks at Dean's throat, up the side of his neck, sucks at his earlobe until Dean is trembling and whimpering soft and low, his hips rocking up slow but hard enough to pinch Castiel's cock uncomfortably.  It leaves Castiel breathless, makes the scrape of his nipples on Dean's chest exquisite torture as they rut like teenagers in the growing light.

"Faster.."  he murmurs in Dean's ear, matching the pace of Dean's grinding as the pressure of orgasm starts to build around his tailbone, wrap itself up his spine.  He raises his head, watches Dean's face as he croaks,  "Faster, please."

"Mmhmm," Dean rumbles, chuckling almost soundlessly as his hands slip to Castiel's hips, grabbing at the sweat dampened skin and guiding him into thrusts that are quicker and shorter.  Dean's eyes are wide pupils and a hint of green and Castiel feels himself coming undone from the inside out as his cock slides easily in precome and sweat.  He shifts to steady himself on one elbow, his body quivering deliciously as he reaches between himself and Dean to wrap a sure fist around both their cocks.

" _Christ_ ," Dean growls on a hitched breath, his voice raw as his eyes drift closed.  He turns his head to catch Castiel's lips in a kiss, rough and hungry and searching.  His tongue thrusts against Castiel's matching the pace of their hips and Castiel starts to stroke their cocks, erratic jerks of his fist to match erratic and grinding thrusts.  Dean breaks the kiss, a soft cry of need breaking across Castiel's lips before he curls, seeking another kiss.

Dean's hands tighten, kneading rhythmically on Castiel's hips, pulling and pushing as Castiel strokes, twists, and strokes again, palm brushing over the sensitive head of his own cock and Dean's.  The kiss goes slack, licking and biting at one another's lips, little panted growls and whimpers of pleasure and nonsensical whispers.  Castiel's stomach tenses, white-hot need boiling over in the pit of his stomach as his balls draw up, heavy and tight.

He groans, rutting harder, hips reckless and bruising against Dean's.  Dean gasps and arches up, a tortured, inelegant "nghnn" and "shit, Cas, I'm.." and Castiel tightens his grip to jerk with more certainty in the confined space between sweaty bodies, kissing Dean's lips again and again between his own growls.  The twitch of Dean's cock and the spill of hot liquid over his fingers set off a chain reaction that punches through Castiel, taking his breath away and making him feel dizzy and off-kilter. 

His own cock jerks, an electric buzz spreading through his body as pulse after pulse of come slicks his hand and stomach.  He's panting, body twisting with the need to touch every inch of Dean at once, delighting in the way his body slides against Dean's.

"Ah.."  he manages, breathless and feeling in danger of floating right up to the ceiling, "augh..   _Dean_.."

"I got you."  It's an equally breathless rumble as Dean reaches between their bodies to pull Castiel's hand away.  He shudders and groans, panting shallow and harsh when Castiel collapses on top of him.  Dean's body is still warm, pliant with sleepiness as his chest rises and falls raggedly under Castiel's weight.  One hand stays on Castiel's hip, kneading more slowly, fingers digging into the flesh of his ass with each squeeze.  His other hand dances up Castiel's back, tracing the contours of muscles while he hums appreciatively.

Castiel buries his face against Dean's neck once more, his body fitting more comfortably now that the overwhelming urge toward relief has been sated.  His breaths draw up the scent of shower clean, but with the added earthiness of sweat salt and Dean's unique musk.  Castiel inhales deeply, filling his lungs with the smell of Dean while his come-slick palm molds to Dean's side, shaky fingers stroking idly.  They take their time, a slow exploration with lazy fingers and lips as breathing returns to normal and sweat and come dry, neither man in a hurry to leave the warmth of their bed.

After a long stretch of silence and gliding touches and chaste kisses, Dean finally clears his throat.  He sounds regretful, sliding his fingers through Castiel's hair when he grumbles, "Sam's probably up by now.  He'll be waiting impatiently for us soon if he’s not already."

Castiel raises his head and looks down at Dean.  The light has shifted from gray to fill the motel room with a flood of orange, wreathing Dean’s sandy hair in the early morning glow, making his freckles stand out in sharp relief against his washed out skin.  With a shower and a greasy breakfast and untold danger in tracking a nest of vampires on the agenda, Castiel takes a moment to commit this vision to memory before he leans in to press his lips to Dean's.

Dean doesn't argue, his lips parting at the first teasing brush of Castiel's tongue.  Cas shifts, pulling himself to his knees as he cups Dean's face and kisses him more deeply.  Gone is the frantic hunger from before, having given way to a gentle thrust of tongue and the mapping of the line of Dean's teeth, the arch of the roof of his mouth.  Dean moans and Castiel takes it, swallows it down, and tucks it away to replay later, pushing forward with his exploration of every wonder on offer in Dean's kiss.  Dean's fingers tighten in his hair, pulling him in close to return the kiss, eager and sweet. 

When he finally breaks away from Dean's lips, Castiel is more than a little breathless again and can't help smiling.  Dean's eyes open slowly, a warm smile crinkling the corners and bringing a light to the clear green.  His hand is over Castiel's tailbone, pushing until Castiel is plastered back against him, loose-limbed and relaxed.  As he's leaning in for another kiss, he murmurs across Castiel's lips, "I'm sure Sam can entertain himself for a little while longer."


End file.
